


TODAY

by Tarvok



Series: Dragon Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan spends the day with family and finds out he has more family than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TODAY

TODAY,  
Gohan's POV.

By Tarvok

Rated G. Drabble. Slice of life. Domestic fluff. Character study. Multiple pairings. Dragon Ball.

 

I gotta admit, today was a pretty good day. 

Piccolo came over and played chess with Pan, while Mom coached. Then Dad and Vegeta showed up around lunch time, and we all had lemonade.

Vegeta had given Videl his chit card earlier this week, since four Saiyans equals a whole lot of food; therefore, we had plenty of food.

After lunch, he taught Pan how to cheat at chess, using moves Trunks taught him.

I had been curious as to why he kept coming along with my dad's visits, and it turned out they had been performing a complex Saiyan courtship ritual all these years... and now they were mates!

The huge grin on my dad's face was totally worth what Mom did after, I gotta say.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a lot more than this originally, then I shortened it quite a bit. I'm not happy with it in drabble form, but I'll get over it. Practice makes perfect, and it's not terrible to begin with. I cut out about 200 words, so it's more like a summary with a couple long sentences. One part sounds too much "childrens' literature" for me, but okay.


End file.
